Halloween's Moon
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: “It is my birthday Moon-chan.” L informed him. “And what the birthday boy wants, he gets. And I want you.” L/Light One-shot Yaoi


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Death Note _chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Halloween's Moon  
**__by: Eternity Bites  
_One-Shot

_**Warning: **_Contains graphic yaoi (boy-love). Don't like, don't read. ^^  
**Spoilers: **L's real name, but by now who doesn't know it?

Light sighed as he picked at his black and white jumper. Ryuuzaki had thought it would be amusing to dress up as a cop and a criminal for Halloween. Yagami senior was not impressed.

"_Hilarious," _Light thought dryly, _"Absolutely hilarious." _

The Kira suspect sighed again, and this time a lot louder trying to get the attention of his partner. L, hearing his exasperation, turned to look at Light questionably.

"Is something wrong Light-kun?" L asked innocently, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Why exactly am I dressed up as an old-time felon?" Light asked both annoyed and confused.

"Because it is Halloween Light-kun." L told him as if he was stupid

"Yes I understand that," Light said irritably. "But that doesn't explain why we're in costumes."

L had somehow managed to get a very convincing American police uniform for himself (Light was fairly certain it was real) and a clichéd crook costume for Light.

"It's a tradition Light-kun, you're supposed to dress up. " L reasoned and Light rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why _we_ are all dressed up." Light said aggravated.

"We are in costume Light-kun because you are supposed to wear one when you go trick-or-treating." L told Light in a matter-of-fact manner. "That is why I gave the rest of the task force the night off."

Light had been about to ask why they were going trick-or-treating but paused to think about it.

"_Of course," _Light thought. _"Free candy. What better reason does Ryuuzaki need to go trick-or-treating?"_

Light sighed resignedly before following L out of the building.

"_Well, at least the handcuffs won't get us any strange looks." _

---

"Did you have fun Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he unwrapped a mini chocolate bar.

"Oh yes. It was quite enjoyable." L replied as he sucked on a lollipop.

Light hmm'd and nodded distractedly. The Kira suspect couldn't help but think that the detective's mouth.

"_No." _Light thought forcefully. _"You can just stop that train of thought right there. Even if Ryuuzaki was gay there is no way he would sleep with a suspect."_

See Light had known for years that he wasn't all that straight. He often dated girls casually to throw off any suspicion. With his dad being the old fashioned man that he is there was no doubt in Light's mind that his father would disown him should he ever find out.

"...Light-kun?"

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki I didn't quite catch that, would you mind repeating what you just said?" Light asked, not catching the gleam the older detective's eye.

"I was just asking if you wanted to get out of your costume." L told him casually.

"Yeah, that would be great." Light replied gratefully.

Too bad he didn't catch the sly smile that crossed the three best detectives face.

---

This had been Lawliet's best birthday by far. Not only had he gotten three pillowcases full of candy (which was _free!_ Ahh the joys of youth) but he also got to spend time with _his _Light-kun alone.

"_Well soon Light-kun will be mine," _L amended.

Here L gave a devilish smirk as he followed that cute little ass towards their shared bedroom. Where Lawliet hoped there would be more intimate sharing this evening.

"_Because whatever the birthday boy wants, he gets."_ L thought with another leer towards his intended target.

---

During the entire trip to the bedroom Light felt as though there were eyes burning into his backside. The Kira suspect took a covert glance behind him and saw Ryuuzaki staring intently at his backside. Light resisted the urge to squirm under L's intense gaze and turned his eyes forward.

"_He shouldn't stare at people like that, it's suggestive!" _Light's thoughts exclaimed.

"Light-kun we're here."

"Right," Light said nervously though he had no idea why.

Light paused to scold himself for acting like a teenage virgin before opening the door to their room. Once L had followed him over the threshold Light turned to close the door and found his body pressed up against its hard, wooden surface.

'Ryu-Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Light-kun is far too pretty for his own good." L breathed near his ear and the lighter brunette had to suppress a shiver.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" Light internally congratulated himself for not stuttering.

"Seducing you Light-kun. Is it working?" L asked him in his usual strange manner.

"Ex-excuse me?" Light asked startled.

"_Was this L's idea of being subtle?" _Light thought incredulously.

Light had been about to snap at L for playing with him when he felt something wet and warm draw circles on the junction between his shoulder and neck. Light gasped at the new sensation, not finding it in him to protest. Soon licks turned into kisses and kisses became nips. When the detective had begun sucking lightly on his pulse the Japanese man let out a low moan.

L must have decided he enjoyed the sound because he began attacking Light's neck with fervour. It seemed the investigator wasn't content with just that as he began running his long skilful fingers up and down Light's sides.

The cinnamon eyed young man could feel himself harden and pressed against the wood only to find that there wasn't enough friction. Light gasped as cold fingers came in contact with his bare chest but he didn't have much time to wonder when the detective had rid him of his shirt for moment's later one hand came up and roughly tweaked and nipple and Light let out a soft whimper.

It seemed the sound was too much for L as Light found himself facing an obviously aroused Ryuuzaki. The other man was staring at him hungrily and Light couldn't contain the shiver of anticipation. There was something of a promise in the older man's eyes.

L leaned in slowly then, seeming to move only a few millimetres per seconds and then stopped when his lips were a whisper away from Light's.

"There is an 80% chance that Light-kun wants me just as much as I want him." L told him huskily.

"More like 100%" Light growled and yanked L lips to his.

Lips clashed together in a searing kiss and soon it wasn't enough. The older detective nibbled at the younger's lips which opened to him eagerly. Soon L's tongue found its way into Light's mouth where it found opposition. Tongues waged a war for dominance but while Light's attention was focused on the kiss L's hand trailed down the Kira suspect's sides before moving to cup the obvious bulge in his pants. Light let out a low groan and his tongue slowed submissively. L happily conquered his prize and inspected it as thoroughly as he would a case.

"Moon-kun is more delicious than any cake." L whispered in Light's ear when they broke apart for air and then moved to visibly mark _his _Light-kun, because that was exactly what he was now, his.

"Moon-kun?" The younger detective asked breathlessly as he divested L of his shirt.

"Your. Write. Your. Name. With. The. Kanji. For. Moon." Between every word L kissed or nipped at his neck.

Light hmm'd and began rubbing smooth hands over the detective's surprisingly strong back, moving his fingers in various patterns and running his nails over athletic shoulders.

L leaned back to admire his work for a moment before moving to capture his partners lips in a hot, wet kiss. Light's hands wandered from their place on the dark haired brunette's back and down to the front of his pants. L let out a low groan when Light brushed against his straining arousal when he unbuttoned his uniform. When Light reached into his now undone slacks and began stroking his length L's thought process did something unheard of, it stopped. All thoughts flew from the greatest detectives head and feeling Light's mouth on his and those hands caressing his manhood made L snap.

Finding himself hoisted in the air Light had no choice but to wrap his legs around the investigators waist and both males let out explosive groans as their hardened groins came into contact with each other. As they surfaced for some much needed oxygen from their rather long kiss Light began to nip and suckle L's neck much in the same way L had done to him.

Light found himself flying through the air before the air rushed out his lungs when he landed on the bed.

L looked down at his present (best birthday present ever). Light's cherry lips were swollen, his heaving chest was gleaming with sweat, and his neck was covered in angry red marks declaring Light, _his._

L pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and he crawled on top of his Moon's sprawled out form. Lust clouded eyes watched him curiously then let out a tiny moan as the detective's tongue dipped into his belly button and began licking its way up Light's chest. L's tongue began circling around one of Light's dusky nipples and he gasped when the dark haired male started nipping and tugging the bud to hardness with his teeth. Gasps and mewls poured out of the younger detective's mouth and while he was distracted with the sensations on his nipples Light didn't notice his hands disappear.

Once L appeared to be satisfied with the state of his partner's nipples he pressed his lips against Light's in a rough kiss. The fairer brunette opened his mouth to welcome the other's tongue and moaned at the sugary sweet taste of his lover. Light went to run his hands through that mop of thick unruly hair but found them otherwise restrained. Hearing the familiar clink of handcuff's Light broke away from the kiss and turned his head to look at his manacled hands.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked panting.

"Moon-chan is going to lay there and let me have my way with his flawless body." L told him in a hoarse voice.

"What makes you think I'll let you have your wicked way with me?" Light asked breathlessly, as he tugged helplessly against the cuffs.

"It is my birthday Moon-chan." L informed him. "And what the birthday boy wants, he gets. And I want you."

L descended on Light's chest and began trailing open mouthed kisses across the expanse of tan flesh. When he made it to the other's obvious arousal he kissed it through the thin cotton of his costume. Light grunted and groaned from the feeling of those lips on his erection. All the air left his lungs in a throaty moan as he felt L pull down his pants zipper with his teeth.

Finished with the task L easily rid Light of his pants and threw them towards some corner. The investigator quickly stripped the youth of his boxer's and angled backwards to look at his lover. L stared at Light's pulsing manhood and leaned down to give it a tentative lick. The younger detective let out a surprised yelp, and encouraged, L began sample the skin before him as if it were his favourite treat.

"Ughh Ryuu-Ryuuzakii." Light moaned.

Then L took Light's member into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside and obtained a low groan. Light bucked his hips but found hands gripping onto the tightly. L hummed and soon moans and whimpers spilled from the fairer brunette's lips. Light could feel the pressure building and then one of L's hands moved from their place on his hips to fondle his balls.

"Ryuu' I'm going to cum. "Light stuttered out breathlessly.

L seemed to disregard Light's worries because he began sucking with more vigour. A few more licks and sucks and the pressure that had been steadily building released and he came into L's mouth screaming the investigator's name. The older detective let the younger's member slip from his mouth and he disappeared from the bed. Light, panting from his orgasm, attempted to find where L had gone to but found he was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Light-kun?" Light looked up when he heard his name and found a naked L standing there holding what appeared to be a bottle of lube "Are you sure about this?"

Light nodded nervously but silently vowed that he'd dominate the world's greatest detective another day.

L padded over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Light harshly. Soon the two were engaged in a fierce battle of the tongues and Light could feel his flaccid manhood harden. One of L's hands lowered to circle around the fairer brunette's entrance and felt him tense.

"Relax." L hissed out and nipped at Light's bottom lip.

Slowly Light calmed down and L slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Light gasped as he felt the intrusion and shifted uncomfortably. L's free hand slid down and began to pump Light's semi-erect member. Flicking a hand over the slit, the older detective took advantage of Light's preoccupation and added another finger. The Kira suspect whimpered and reached up to give the investigator a kiss. With their mouths busy and his Moon-kun distracted L added the third finger and began searching for the spot that would make him see paradise.

"Kami-sama! Ryuuzaki!" Light screamed and L memorized the angle so he could continue making his uke scream.

Feeling that he had prepared Light as much as he could L removed his fingers and positioned himself at the fairer brunette's entrance.

"Hold still Moon-kun, this may hurt a bit." L warned him before snapping his hips and embedding himself into Light's tight heat.

L groaned and did his best to hold still, waiting for a signal from his lover to move. The messy haired brunette leaned down to kiss his partner and whisper reassurances in his ear.

"Move." Light ground out after a few moments of waiting.

L shifted slightly before pulling all the way out and pushing in slowly. The detective continued his leisurely pace for a few minutes before speeding up and then Light cried out.

"Ryuuuzakkii!" Light cried out and thrust his hips upward.

L resumed pumping Light's shaft only this time in time with his thrusts. With his mastery of angles L managed to hit Light prostate time and again and soon both were nearing their limits. Grabbing Light's legs and throwing them over his shoulders L managed to penetrate deeper than before. With a particularly forceful thrust to his prostate Light came again screaming L`s name(1). Hearing his name falling from those lips and feeling Light`s hot walls enclose his member L quickly followed.

Both collapsed onto the bed and the older detective pulled out of the other and lay beside him. L took a moment to catch his breath before moving up remove the handcuff from the bed and attach it back to his own wrist. That finished he pulled up the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep beside his lover.

---

"So how was your birthday L?" Watari asked the next day as he served coffee to the members of the task force.

Here L grinned wolfishly at Light who flushed a faint pink and turned away resolutely. Out of the corner of his eye L saw his Moon-kun adjust the high collared shirt he'd chosen to wear.

"Delicious. Not only that, but Halloween's Moon was lovely as always."

No one seemed to understand what was being said except the two genius prodigies.

---

1 - Not screaming L's real name mind you, just Ryuuzaki.

In volume two when Light is talking to Naomi Misora he tells her "You write the kanji for "moon" and read it Light-" (Chapter 12, Volume 2) hence Moon-kun

_**Author's Note:** Just something I thought of during my stay in my room (the sickness had struck). Written for L-sama's birthday. Happy birthday ^^ and Happy Halloween to everyone else. Hope you're not spending it at home and sick like I am._


End file.
